


The Lucky One

by JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson Is An Idiot, Dancing, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Slash, Smut, Songfic, Whatever you want to call it, hudders is a Johnlock shipper, mrs Hudson is clever, mrs Hudson is cliche, my boys going at it, mystrade, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon/pseuds/JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade's birthday is here and New Scotland Yard is having a party for him. Greg and Mycroft are trying to get John and Sherlock to dance, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat

When John walked through the flat, letters were littered on his chair. From what he could see they were mostly bills but a few were checks from clients. Sherlock, who had obviously made the mess, was laying on he sofa reading a letter.  
"Who's that from?" Sherlocks head snapped up to look at him. "Scotland Yard. Lestrade birthday party is on Friday. They want us to go, it's at Cargo. Must have rented it for a bit." Sherlock scowled at the invitation.  
"Well that's nice of them! What time?" "You can't be serious?!" John just looked at the detective. "7." A sigh followed John out of the room to the kitchen.  
John brought back two teas and set one on the coffee table.

 

~^-^~ 

 

Greg looked at the crowd currently congregated in the club. Members of the police force were dancing and drinking. Molly was talking up Dimmock, who was drunk already. Mycroft was beside him, pressed flush to his side, an arm draped around Gregs waist.  
Scanning the crowd, Greg found John leaning against one wall watching people dance and sway to music and occasionally glancing at Sherlock (by occasionally, he means every 30 seconds) who was leaned against the opposite wall, totally ignoring every one in the room except for John, who he stared at when the doctor wasn't looking.  
"Myc! Look at John and then look at Sherlock." Greg pointed them out as quickly as he could. Mycroft watched the exchange of looks from the pair. A smirk slowly making itself onto his face.  
"Well, well, well. What have we got to work with?" Greg smiled at the elder Holmes brother. Raising an eyebrow, the DI jerked his head at John then Sherlock, then at the music corner where request were being taken. Mycrofts smirk turned into an evil grin and nodded, then made his way through the crowd to John. Greg shuffled his way to the DJ and made a request for the next song which was taken immediately.  
Winding his way through the crowd was not easy, but finally making his way to both John and Sherlock (not at the same time of course) and convinced them to dance with someone on the song, not naming anyone in particular. Finding Greg again, he went back to how they we're standing before, now pressing a kiss to his lips. The next song came on over the speakers.

Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Watching the detective and his doctor was hilarious. Both of their heads snapped up and they looked at each other in the eye.

Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea

Finding their way across the crowd was surprisingly easy. Meeting in the middle of the dance floor. Dancing and swaying to the music. Finally taking each others hands and waists.

I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Couples made their way off the dance floor and stood on the edge watching John and Sherlock, staring into each others eyes.

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

The two were blushing intensely and smiling.

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will

Twirling John around, Sherlock looked at him with a loving smile.

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

John rested his head against Sherlocks chest and Sherlock rested his cheek in John hair.

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

The doctor and his detective were so wrapped up in each other, they were barely dancing anymore, more of swaying with steps.

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

The song was ending and John and Sherlock had stopped. Just staring at each other. Finally Sherlock stooped and connected his lips to Johns.

ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They didn't even realize the song had ended. The kiss was sweet and tender to begin with, then it took off. Taking a more heated approach. Everyone was watching now. Smiling and pointing cameras at them.  
Mycroft just kissed Greg intimately and lead him to the dance floor for the next song.


	2. This Must Be The Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter to The Lucky Ones. Rating went up because of smut and fluffiness and I don't even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Here you guys go! Hope you like it. The song for this one is This Must Be The Place by Talking Heads.

"Sherlock" John whispered into his detectives mouth. "Sherlock.... The song's over.... Can we go home now?"

Chuckling, Sherlock leaned back and grinned like an idiot. Nodding, he turned and looked for Gavin (Graham? Godfrey?) and found him entangled with Mycroft. Taking that as a cue to leave, Sherlock grabbed Johns hand and crept to the back door. 

Breathing deeply, now that they had the space to do so since the dance floor filled up again quickly, the doctor lifted himself to his toes and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to his flatmates (boyfriend? Partner?) mouth.

"Can we walk home?" Sherlocks deep baritone was rough, making it deeper than usual. John just looked up at him and smiled. 

Making their way to the main road, John held onto all of Sherlocks arm. Almost curling himself around it. Around three blocks later, John started giggling. His high-pitched giggle that only came out when he was obscenely happy. 

"What is it?" Looking at the shorter man giggling was endearing but also frustrating because he had no idea what he was so happy about. Even confused though, Sherlock found himself grinning and looking fondly at his best friend.

"We kissed in front of Scotland Yard. And that song was definitely just for us. Your brother and Greg really are mischievous match makers." The giggling slowed until it was silent once more. 

Rounding onto Baker Street, the couple could see the lights on in their flat and he shadow of a woman moving around with plates. Obviously it was Mrs. Hudson, no other woman would voluntarily enter and bring plates. The closer they got, the more they could here more music. 

"Not another song!" The groan was childish, he knew, but he had to get his John into the flat and song him breathless. Other plans began coming to the forefront of his mind, but they flew out the window when John huffed a laugh.

"Spend some time with Mrs. Hudson and then you can have your way with me." A wink was tossed in the detectives direction. John had felt brave when he had said this, he had even tried to say this in a seductive tone. A low growl came from above his head, the army doctors bravery paid off.

"Very well. I will do what you ask, only if you keep your word." Already knowing that he would, Sherlock opened the door to 221 and made his way up with John (tugging him along actually). 

Mrs. Hudson immediately saw how John was clinging to Sherlock and was very subtle in saying good night and leaving quickly. 

"I'm home now. As long as you're here, I'm home." Of course, because Mrs. Hudson had always harbored a hope that she could live to see her boys be happy together, the music was cliche. Love songs from the top 50 off of the internet or something like that. Claiming that those were the songs that helped her through cleaning the flats. 

John and Sherlock just kept mumbling sweet nothings in each other's mouths while cuddling on the couch. Music forgotten in the background.

 

*Home is where I want to be  
Pick me up and turn me round  
I feel numb, born with a weak heart*

 

The music started up again after the pause from one song ending. The couple still oblivious to their surroundings like at the club.

 

*I guess I must be having fun  
The less we say about it the better  
Make it up as we go along*

 

"John?" The response was muffled with a kiss, but Sherlock continued anyway. "I've never done this." These words were spoken quietly, in a hushed breath. "Don't worry, neither have I. Let's just make it up as we go."

 

*Feet on the ground  
Head in the sky  
It's ok I know nothing's wrong, nothing*

 

Dazed, the pair made the kiss deeper and heated. Breathes hard to get in the battle of tongues. The fight for dominance, although they both knew who was going to win. 

 

*Hi yo I got plenty of time  
Hi yo you got light in your eyes  
And you're standing here beside me*

 

Standing ever so carefully, so as not to dislodge their mouths that were so perfectly fitted together, Sherlock lifted John and the blonde wrapped his legs around his soon-to-be lovers waist. Just staying in that moment, staring into each other's eyes. Lust clouded with live and tenderness. Fond smiles were shared. 

 

*I love the passing of time  
Never for money  
Always for love  
Cover up and say goodnight, say goodnight*

 

Time seemed to have stopped. Sherlock had made his way down the hall to his bedroom. Kisses still heated. Nothing mattered except for the other person in their arms. Before either knew it, shirts were being carefully unbuttoned and jumpers were pulled over heads and tossed away. Curious hands skated over skin and scars. Kisses migrating down to jaws and collarbones, leaving their marks and an obvious trail of love bites down alabaster and tanned necks. Scars that were long forgotten or barely ever faded were caressed with love.

 

*Home, is where I want to be  
But I guess I'm already there  
I come home she lifted up her wings*

 

Setting down John on the bed was a careful affair. Making sure that it was a comfortable landing and not harsh at all, but slow and graceful. Mouths followed each other like magnets. Dreamy, hazed eyes looked on in wonderment as more and more skin was revealed on both of their parts. Zippers, belts, socks, and pants lay in a pile on the floor, being kicked under the bed so it wasn't as noticeable of a mess. 

*Guess that this must be the place  
I can't tell one from the other  
Did I find you, or you find me?*

 

Arms lifted and tugged at hands and shoulder for a touch that satisfied a need and fed a hunger. More kissing and loving caresses ensued while a slow thrusting rythm against each other's groins started up. Soft moans and groans filled in the slight silence between the words of the song that neither had acknowledged. 

*There was a time, before we were born  
If someone asks, this where I'll be, where I'll be*

 

Hands became impatient and they began to tug even more. At hair and arms, the last of the clothing that separated them. The thin pieces of cloth were quickly disposed of, not being needed anymore. The hands that had been tugging at their upper conquests soon found places lower to explore. 

 

*Hi yo we drift in and out  
Hi yo sing into my mouth  
Out of all those kinds of people  
You got a face with a view*

 

Pleasure shot through both of the men. Their hardness' beginning to weep. Curious fingers found their way behind and fondled what they found. Soon finding a puckered entrance farther back. Humming in each others mouths, a tune which was only known then and only for them. Raising that hands fingers to Sherlocks mouth, he detective didn't even ink about it as he suckled on the digits. Small gasps and louder moans took over the earlier sounds. 

*I'm just an animal looking for a home  
Share the same space for a minute or two  
And you love me till my heart stops*

 

The looks on each other's faces were enough to make their hearts swell with affection. Just sharing the moment in a heated time. Expressions of wonder and a look that was becoming familiar, love. Their hearts skipped beats when these looks were spared, just for each other. No outside force to impress or show off to. Taking his fingers back, John made his way back down to his detectives entrance, staring into glazed eyes for encouragement and confirmation. He first finger slid in easy. The second slowly stretched the muscles in preparation for a third, which was also introduced. Sherlocks gasps and moans became louder and louder through out the preparation. Digging underneath his pillow quickly, Sherlock withdrew a bottle of lube and the condom that was in the cap. John took them and quickly prepared himself, both knowing that they wouldn't last long but it was worth it.

*Love me till I'm dead  
Eyes that light up, eyes look through you  
Cover up the blank spots  
Hit me on the head  
Ah ooh*

 

Sliding in was pure ecstasy for both men, a burning pleasure for Sherlock and slight discomfort which was gone quickly, and a raw, tight, heat for John. Slow was what they had reached in an unspoken agreement. Finally Sherlock whimpered and pushed back, impaling himself and then rocking forwards so that the friction made more pleasure shoot through them and back to their groins. Taking the hint, John rocked back and forth, speeding up quickly but efficiently so Sherlock was never uncomfortable. 

Kisses were placed anywhere the two could reach of each ogre with their mouths. Lips red and puffy from being used so much. Bruised slightly from a few rough kisses and some nips at them. 

Sherlocks erection was full and bouncing between them. Knowing that the end was near for them both, the doctor caressed the swollen member and pulled more drawn moans from Sherlock and in return, the detective squeezed his muscles over Johns own swollen part. The gasps, whimpers, moans and graons became louder and were coming close to shouting. Whispering each others names and letting those become just as loud as the moans.

Feeling himself tumble over the abyss of pleasure, Sherlock came. Squeezing John and holding him tight. A mask of pure, unadultered bliss passed over Sherlocks usually stoic features. The alabaster skin tinged with a blush and multiple hickeys. Come sprayed over both chests, the thick stripes being spread from the tight hold and the shaking down shuddering of both men as they came. John was pushed over the edge when his best friend tensed around him, the embrace returned in full, and more kisses sprinkled over bare skin. His come collected in the condom. A warm heat that had blossomed inside of the genius.

Bliss. That was the only thing that you could call it. A contentment so great. Neither party wanted to move, both exhausted. Sherlock had curled around John, still filled with his doctor and pleased beyond measure at the feat. Smiles manifested on their faces.

After a few minutes, John pulled out of Sherlock. It was so very careful of tenderness that the detective might have been experiencing. The condom was then tied up and disposed of. In a haze of contentment, a flannel was soaked and brought back to a sticky Sherlock still lying in bed, awaiting the return of his love. 

Cleaning off the last of the ropes of come that had come from Sherlock, John cleaned himself up to. Tossing the flannel away until he found it the next morning. Nothing could make him leave the bed again until then. 

Finding that his pillow had returned, Sherlock listened to the beat of a blissed out man. Pulling up the covers so that johns body heat would radiate around him and keep him warm. 

Falling asleep was an easy feat after the covers and sheets had been found once again and a cuddly detective was laying on you in such a comfortable way.

John nor Sherlock noticed that the song had ended a while ago. They hadn't noticed that no more songs would come on, seeing as that was the end of the playlist. They hadn't even noticed it in the first place, why would they notice now? Not when they had a different beat to listen to. The beat of each other's hearts. 

They were home. Lying in each other's arms, surrounded by each other. This was their home, and always would be for as long as they saw in the future. They were each other's everything and would continue to be that way. The petty arguments and adorable pouting. The sulks and experiments. Take-away and crap telly and chases through Londons dark alleyways and dangerous streets. The genius and the carer. Both working in harmony with each other. This was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are amazing! If you want another chapter tell me! Requests for other stories, songfics, one shots, Drabble, or anything else are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter tell me! And request for other stories or one shots, drabbles, or anything else. Thank you!  
> Another chapter is going up soon!


End file.
